


All From The Rain

by Maddalia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalia/pseuds/Maddalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, Bodie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All From The Rain

* * *

  
The sky it breaks, the heat it fades,  
But you and I, we do not heed,  
Both too intent on what we need,  
And yet the lashing water aids;  
It breaks the tension, eases pain,  
Blood washed clean by relentless rain,  
It demonstrates like nought else can  
The rule of Nature over man;  
And now alone, at trouble's end,  
We're free to draw each other's gaze,  
And let the fiery furnace blaze,  
Silently speak what we intend.

So now I spirit you away,  
Far from the danger and the death;  
I'm relishing your every breath,  
Every throb of your pulse today;  
We come upon a quiet field,  
Now here into your arms I'll yield,  
Our clothes and inhibitions shed,  
The world is dark; the sky is red,  
And every flicker of your eye  
Towards me, draws me deeper in,  
For to your soul my soul does cling,  
So shall it be, until I die.

And as we move, the rain cascades,  
And over naked skin it flows;  
With every undulation grows  
The heat, and haste, like clashing blades;  
If life brings greater joy than this  
I'll seek it not, nor trade this bliss  
For all the shallow world can give,  
For in this moment, we have _lived;_  
We've let the long grass be our bed,  
And as the lightning rends the sky,  
One ragged gasp, one muted cry --  
Beloved, I believe we've wed.

**Author's Note:**

> These verses follow the metre of Byron's _Prometheus._


End file.
